


A Reason to Stay

by vanilleville



Category: In the Flesh (TV)
Genre: M/M, Mostly internal monalogue, Simon thinking a lot, Spoilers for S02E04, includes phone call of episode 4
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-31
Updated: 2014-05-31
Packaged: 2018-01-27 16:22:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1717013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vanilleville/pseuds/vanilleville
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Simon comes to terms with Kieren being the first risen and thinks about he will have to do next.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Reason to Stay

As soon as Simon’s eyes snapped open he knew he had to make the call. The numb feeling in his arm where Kieren rested his head was a constant reminder of his duty to the undead prophet.

  
The bungalow was quiet, the only sound being the even breathing of the sleeping boy next to him, after a few minutes debating his options in his head, Simon began to move. He slowly slipped his arm out from under Kieren’s head and sitting up on the bed. Moving carefully, he gathered his clothes from the floor, struggling to find his trouser legs in the dimly lit room. After pulling on his cardigan he snuck a glance back at Kieren, now that his face was free from cover up mousse you could finally see through the walls he had built around himself, as he tried so hard to become what society wanted. After all traces of the mousse had been removed from both of them, they could not stop themselves going further.

  
Simon could feel himself falling harder for Kieren, when he looked into his real milky-white eyes; they had been so full of anger, hurt but also determination. The determination to rebel against the people who had once tried to control him. It was an entirely new, unseen side of the normally calm boy, and Simon had to admit he was glad, Kieren had finally seen what he had been so desperately trying to make him understand, that they would never be accepted, they would never be able to live as equals to the living.

  
Simon quickly tore those thoughts out of his head, moving towards the door. He cringed as it creaked open, quickly looking back to the bed to check if Kieren had woken up.

  
“Where you goin’?” A sleepy voice called out from underneath a cocoon of blankets.

  
“Just need to make a call, I’ll be back soon.” Simon replied, hoping Kieren would leave it there.

“Can’t it wait till the mornin’?”

“Not really.” Simon walked over to where Kieren was still lying down, taking the other boys hand in his own, “don’t worry I won’t be long.”

  
“Where’s Amy? I think we should tell her ‘bout this.” Kieren looked down at their hands, seemed like the Amy issue was still eating at his mind.

  
“Not sure, we’ll tell her tomorrow.” With that Simon ended the conversation, pressing his lips to Kieren’s forehead briefly before escaping out the door.

  
He didn’t even feel a slight chill despite the snow, which had begun falling, sticking in his hair and clothes. He thought about Kieren again, he was the first risen. He had never really acknowledged the fact that it might be Kieren, true he had stood out amongst the other undead people of Roarton, but Simon had just thought that was because he was personally drawn to him. Maybe it was true that nothing seemed special about the first risen, in that case what would Kieren have to do to trigger the second rising? The Undead Prophet had never mentioned what they would have to do, so he never asked. Just accepted that he had to find whoever had risen first, then the rest would be explained. Well now he had succeeded, what next? He guessed he would have to make a trip down to visit the prophet, receive his next mission. To be honest Simon did not really want to leave Roarton, not after he had just found a reason to stay. But he was sure he would be sent back here, after finding out what he had to do to finally start the second rising.

  
Simon reached the telephone box, not sure of what he was going to say. He searched round his pocket for some coins, finally finding two 10ps and shoving them into the machine. He waited on each ring, until his call was answered.

  
“I’ve found the first risen. You should see him, he’s beautiful.” The other end quickly hung up, leaving Simon in silence aside from the wind blowing outside. With a heavy sigh he dropped the phone down, leaning against the front of the phone box. No commands. No congratulations. What was he suppose to do now?

  
Leaving the telephone box Simon begun a slow walk back to the bungalow, part of him didn’t want to go back to Kieren, just another reminder that the job was far from finished. He dreaded what he would be asked to do, what he would have to do. What if he was asked to kill Kieren? Would he be able to go through with that? He would have to, he was the Undead Prophet’s twelfth disciple, and he couldn’t go against him. But then there was Kieren. He could not throw away what they had, what they had just discovered.

  
But no way he would have to kill Kieren, it would be something else. It would have to be. Forcing the doubt out of his mind Simon threw open the bungalow door. He quickly checked Amy’s room, finding her still missing. He frowned, not sure where she could have got to at this hour but that mystery would have to wait until the morning.

  
He shrugged off his cardigan as he closed the door to his room he was pleased to see Kieren still asleep, clutching the duvet around his body. Simon shuffled onto the mattress, prying the duvet from Kieren’s fingers and joining the other boy under it.

  
“You alright?” Kieren’s voice surprised him, seems like he wasn’t asleep after all.

  
“Yeah. Fine.” Kieren moved closer to him, for that moment Simon forgot about his phone call, the events of lunch, the uncertainty that still hung in the air, because for now it was just him and Kieren. No cover up mousse, no contacts. They were separate from everyone that had tried to deny them their rights, and things were only going to get better.

**Author's Note:**

> God I hope everything will be ok, but who am I kidding. Just writing this to deal with the run up to Sunday's episode.


End file.
